


Just let me go, we'll meet again soon

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Karen and Arthur’s wrap party, everyone’s there in John Barrowman's flat and Matt and Kaz get drunk and finally tell eacthother how they feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just let me go, we'll meet again soon

Karen feels the dread rising up in her the minute that the last ‘Cut!’ is called on  _The Power of Three._ This is it, this is final, and there’s no going to Steven and asking him to un-write her out.  

John Barrowman (of all people) had offered months ago to host the wrap party, and as she walks in someone hands her a shot of something clear and fruity and she downs it, because alcohol might help numb the intense feelings of worry and sadness that threaten to consume her at a moment’s notice. 

She gets absolutely shit-faced. She has good Scottish genes to thank for the fact that she’s still alive when she finally finds Matt sometime in the neighbourhood of 1 a.m. She had mostly stuck with Arthur, but he’s a sad and contemplative drunk and the last thing that she needs to do at present is think about anything. 

“Hey,” he says, slurring slightly, and she thinks for a moment that he might fall over and die, but he keeps his balance. “Want to come outside for a second?” 

Why not? She nods, and he leads her out in to John’s backyard, and it’s almost perfectly dark and they’re alone. 

“Kaz, I need to tell you something,” he says, sort of leaning in to her shoulder and trying to whisper in her ear, though it sort of ends up going in to her hair instead. 

“Do your worst, Smithers.” 

“I think I’m in love with you,” he says, and as soon as she hears those words, her heart stops for a few seconds, because she’s been thinking that too, and in all the tangled threads of regret that weave around her heart when she thinks about leaving  _Who,_ that particular one features prominently. 

“I think I am too,” she says, and as happy as they both are that, hooray, things are being revealed, there’s a tinge of sadness because Karen’s leaving soon to go LA and they’re facing being apart for a long, long time. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, and she nods, and yes they’re both quite a bit drunk but holy shit, he’s probably ruined her for everyone else with the way his tongue teases through her lips and runs across the roof of her mouth, and the way he smells and tastes and how soft his stupid floppy hair is. 

When they pull apart Matt sighs, and Karen feels a bit like crying. She leans in to him, and they look up at the few starts they can see in from John’s backyard and neither of them says a word. 

He walks her back to her hotel in Cardiff. He doesn’t kiss her again, but hugs her tightly and she swears she feels his chest rattle with a sob. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They don’t talk for a few days, because he’s doing press and stuff and she’s moving some stuff up to Inverness and shipping things to Los Angeles. 

On the night before her flight, she realises that she has nowhere to stay in London, so she asks Matt politely if he can crash at his flat. 

He says yes. 

It’s a bit awkward at first, because they haven’t talked since that night at Barrowman’s, but finally she just comes out and says what’s on her mind.

“Matt, the things that I said a few nights ago… I meant them.”

He looks shocked, momentarily, but then leans in and kisses her, and damn, it’s even better sober.  

“Me too,” he whispers, and then not much more is said. Karen doesn’t get the sleep she wants for her flight, but what they do get up to is much more fun. 

Matt drives Karen to the airport, and in lobby of Heathrow Terminal 5, after she’s dropped her bags off, they have a little moment. 

He rests his forehead gently against hers and asks, “You sure you have to go?” 

She nods, because it sucks that they have to leave when this thing between them is just beginning and growing. “I think I’ll make a lot of people very angry with me if I don’t.” 

“You’re coming back soon?” 

“In about a month.” 

“Good,” he says, and cracks a smile. “Don’t be surprised if I show up in LA before then.” 

“I love you, Matt.” 

“I love you too, Kaz.” 

She goes because she has to, but her home is where he is. It’s not easy being apart, but they make it work because they care.


End file.
